Treatment
by Jynx999
Summary: What would and what could happen after Ethan's little accident last night (8/8/15)


**So after last night's episode I thought I would follow on what would happen to Ethan and also what could happen to Ethan. Working as a student nurse in a hospital I'm all too aware of how dangerous needle stick injuries are and the treatment you have to go through can make some people quite ill. I hope you enjoy, let me know. J x**

 **PEP: Post-Exposure Prophylaxis**

"Me and you are going to get hammered, no excuses." Cal told his younger brother as he guided him out of the ED.

"Doctor Hardy?" His name was called making him turn around to see Connie stood there with a pharmacy bag.

"I think it is best if we start you on a course of PEP after today, just to be on the safe side. Take it for 4 weeks solid then we can go from there." She told the young doctor before walking away.

"Thought I would be fine without this." Ethan looked at Cal confused.

"Better to be safe than sorry though ey?" Cal smiled.

Ethan shrugged and nodded before following his brother to the pub.

After a few drinks Ethan was ready to head off, he was tired and it had been a rollercoaster of a day for him. Cal on the other hand seemed to be having fun.

"Oh come on Ethan, don't spoil the fun." Cal complained.

"You can stay, I will go on my own." Ethan suggested.

"I suppose there are some bottles in the fridge I could drink." He sighed and said his good bye to his colleagues and headed out with Ethan to catch a taxi.

Once back Ethan got changed and Cal went straight to the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer.

He headed to the lounge and switched on the TV as he relaxed into the sofa. Ethan soon joined him.

"Gave me a bit of a scare today." Cal admitted.

"These things happen. It's no one's fault." Ethan shrugged.

"Yes, but Louis is an idiot. It caused it." Cal looked at him. "Today could have changed your life forever."

"But it hasn't Cal, I'm fine. I have the medication I will be having the regular blood tests for the next few month. It's fine." Ethan looked at him. "You care too much of late."

"Care too much?" Cal laughed a little. "I don't know what you mean."

"You were worried today. 18 months ago you couldn't have cared less, you wouldn't have stormed in there to Louis you would have just got on with it." Ethan told him.

Cal just shrugged. He knew his outlook had changed, but he didn't think people would notice too much.

"You are all I have Ethan." Cal admitted. "Without you I have no one. Nothing."

"You have your friends." Ethan looked at him.

"Mates that I can go to the pub with, have a laugh with. Not friends that would look out for me or protect me." Cal told him. "You have that, I don't. I'm jack the lad."

"Maybe that's what you need to change. We're in a job where one day could change you for the rest of your life, that one day could have been today." Ethan told him. "And on that note I need to get some sleep."

Cal nodded his head. "I will see you in the morning then."

Ethan patted Cal's back before heading upstairs to bed.

The next morning Ethan was up bright and early. Once washed and showered he sat on the edge of his bed and read through the instructions of his new medications. He popped on into his mouth and with the water by his bed swallowed it down. He then slipped the box into his pocket for later and headed off to work. Cal was working the later shift so Ethan just left him in bed to sleep.

His shift was going well, not too busy but not too quiet and no breeches. This is why he loved emergency medicine, you never knew what was going to happen next.

As the shift progressed though Ethan began to get a dull ache in his head, he wasn't one to suffer from headaches so this was a little unusual. He was just about to have a 10 minute sit down when the doors swung open and his name was called to go and help.

He was so engaged in his resus case he had almost forgotten about his head. He was soon reminded though when the patient was finally wheeled out to CT. Ethan stood by the bench resting both hands on the edge and closing his eyes willing to ache to ease.

"Ethan?" Charlie spoke as he walked over to the young doctor an put his hand on his back. "Alright?"

Ethan nodded. "Just need a minute."

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"My head is pounding, it will pass." Ethan added.

"Ok well lets get you sat down at least." Charlie said as he guided him over to the nearest resus bay and allowed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Charlie." Ethan spoke as he took deep breaths.

"Is it just your head?" The older man questioned.

"I feel a bit nauseas too…" Ethan admitted.

"You on the PEP treatment after yesterday?" Charlie asked and placed a bowl by Ethan to be on the safe side.

"I am yeah." Ethan looked at him.

"Yeah, I've been on it a few times and it can knock you for six. I will let Connie know and you should probably go home." He told him.

Ethan didn't argue. He felt awful and knew he couldn't really work.

"I will call Cal and he can come and collect you before his shift starts." Charlie added. "Wait here."

With that Charlie left to inform Connie of the situation and to call Cal who jumped straight into the car to pick him up.

Connie and Cal bother entered resus together. Ethan was gripping onto the bowl Charlie had given him earlier and was retching painfully.

Cal was instantly by his side rubbing his back gently. "Ok nibbles?"

"I'm fine, sorry." Ethan spoke and put the bowl to one side.

"Doctor Hardy get yourself home, don't come back until you have finished treatment and feel well again." Connie told him.

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan nodded.

Cal took his brother back home and ensured he had everything he needed before he had to leave for work himself.

"I will see you in the morning ok? Call if you need anything." Cal told him.

"Thanks Cal." Ethan smiled a little.

With a smiled back Cal left him to get some rest. All this from just a little needle. It was unfair and Ethan was right. One day in their job cold change their future.


End file.
